Psicosis de Nerviosismo Inverso
by Harumaki03
Summary: Y sí, ella de alguna manera también sabía qué hacer para ponerlo nervioso. (Tercer intento de viñeta xD) (Okabe x Kurisu) (La imagen no me pertenece, créditos a su creador/a).


**Steins;Gate **

**-/-/-**

**Summary: **_Y sí, ella de alguna manera también sabía qué hacer para ponerlo nervioso. _

**Nota: **_Tercer intento de viñeta. _

**-/-/-**

_**"Psicosis de Nerviosismo Inverso" **_

**-/-/-**

—Okarin, sino subes pronto te vas a quedar sin carne —Mayuri entro al laboratorio a buscar otros platos y vio a su amigo concentrado, mirando su móvil sentado en la silla giratoria.

—Ah, si, subiré en breve, Mayuri —sonrió tenuemente, sonrisa que ella le correspondió.

—Estaré arriba, cualquier cosa que necesites, Okarin —y con platos en brazos y sonrisa dulce, salió hacia la azotea.

Sí, Mayuri podía ser muy receptiva cuando se lo proponía. Habían decidido celebrar la victoria absoluta de Feirys en el torneo mundial de RaiNet comiendo todos juntos pero él se sentía... agotado.

Había tenido pocas noches de descanso placentero y sí muchas imágenes invadiendo su cabeza, espantando el sueño. Incluso Kurisu le había dicho cuando había regresado de L.A hacia ya cuatro días atrás que lucia agotado.

Resoplo entre dientes, mirando su móvil, como si allí estuviese la respuesta a poder dormir bien. Estaba sentado a horcajadas en la silla giratoria, apoyando sus brazos en el espaldar y dando la espalda a la entrada.

Veía una y otra vez los mensajes de su móvil, sabiendo lo que una vez en otras líneas mundiales había contenido cada uno y ahora apenas tenía dos o tres.

Debería de ir subiendo, para comer algo y distraerse con los demás, pero se había quedado mirando el fondo de pantalla de su móvil, era una foto que le había tomado a Kurisu cuando la había visto en la universidad impartiendo clases.

Sonrió un poco. Al menos todo había valido la pena. Tan ensimismado estaba, que no escuchó cuando la puerta fue abierta y cerrada tras de sí.

**-/-/-**

—¿Has visto al _idiota_? —preguntó Kurisu a Mayuri, quien ya había regresado hacía un buen rato del piso inferior.

—¿Okarin? —sonrió Mayuri, asintiendo—. Dijo que subiría en breve, aunque tiene ese aire que... —hizo una pausa —...Mayushii no sabe explicarlo, pero es como si estuviera... ahm... desgastado... —Kurisu frunció un poco el ceño mientras veía como Mayuri se acercaba a Nae-chan que la había llamado.

¿Debería bajar a ver qué tal estaba? Ella misma había percibido a su regreso el desgaste en su rostro, cosa que él había tratado de ocultar con todo su _drama_ de Hououin Kyouma y _su demencial_ Agencia fantasma. Se había dado cuenta que Okabe era un experto en ocultar las cosas que realmente le afectaban.

Decidida, se puso de pie, dispuesta a buscarlo, pero Mr. Braun la retuvo, ofreciéndole una lata de cerveza que ella tomó a confianza, porque _según_, ninguna bebida allí tenía _alcohol_...

**-/-/-**

—Okabe... —murmuró, con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Lo distinguió de espaldas a ella, se descalzo y se acercó lo más sigilosa que le permitía su estado.

Okabe suspiró, sin percatarse de la presencia de alguien más consigo hasta que sintió los delgados brazos _(familiares brazos_) rodearle desde su espalda, entrelazándose en su pecho.

—¡¿Ku-Kurisu?! —exclamó tenuemente, realmente se había quedado como un idiota con la cabeza en otro planeta.

—Okabe... —volvió a musitar ella, con cierto tono _cantarín_ que él solo le había escuchado una vez —¿qué tanto haces aquí? —finalizó con un ligero resoplido.

—Kurisu —murmuró, ligeramente nervioso. La vez que la había visto así, ella había tomado _una sola_ lata de cerveza y habían terminado golpeándose con la escalera gracias a la impulsividad de ella.

—Eres un cruel, Okabe... —ella dejo de abrazarlo para poner sus manos en los hombros de Okabe —poniéndome nerviosa a tu antojo y luego dejándome...

Okabe sentía su corazón latir más rápido. Sentía la respiración de Kurisu acariciar su cuello cada vez que respiraba y el calor de su aliento al hablar.

—¿To-tomaste de nuevo? —espetó, nervioso. Su voz salía algo apurada, ella lo ponía nervioso con solo mirarlo.

—Okabe —dijo con seriedad, atrayendo vagamente su atención, porque él seguía pendiente de las sensaciones que ella estaba provocando en sí con su aliento, respiración y esas benditas manos en sus hombros— te extrañe.

Okabe Rintarou, mejor conocido como _Hououin Kyouma_, el autoproclamado _científico loco_, sentía en ese momento como su espina dorsal era recorrida por una corriente eléctrica, como sus huesos parecían derretirse dentro de su cuerpo y la electricidad estremecía todo su ser.

Todo porque ella, Makise Kurisu había _susurrado_ esas dos palabras muy tenuemente en su oído. Y él en esa zona era especialmente sensible y siendo precisamente ella...

Sentía que el pulso le corría a mil, que su rostro empezaba vagamente a arder y —_abrió sus ojos dorados con desmesurada sorpresa porque ella, oh ella, no conforme, había dejado un beso en su oreja_—su corazón se iba a salir.

Se paró de la silla, agitado, tembloroso, provocando que ella se apartará de sí.

—¡¿Cuánto has tomado?! —ella lo miró y sonrió. Y eso lo puso más nervioso.

—Quién sabe —respondió, juguetona, sujetándolo por las solapas de su desgastada bata blanca —Okabe —dijo con firmeza, sin ningún rastro de borrachera o parecido en su tono.

—¡¿Ha-Hai?! —preguntó él, con su voz dos octavas más alto de lo normal pero Kurisu nunca le respondió, porque apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y allí se quedó dormida profundamente.

Okabe suspiró, abrazándola con una mano por un segundo, mientras la otra la posaba en su frente, aún tembloroso.

—Maldita genio... —gruñó, sin realmente estar enojado —... ya me la cobraré —y se permitió abrazarla un momento, antes de llevarla al sofá.

Al menos con esa experiencia vivida con ella minutos atrás, sabía que sino podía dormir bien esa noche, no sería precisamente por las otras líneas mundiales.

En lo absoluto.

**-/-/-**

Muahahaha~ tenía ganas de escribir la venganza de Kurisu y lo logré (creo xD). I'm obsessed con esta pareja, ¡hermoso, hermoso!

Sin más, mi tercer intento de viñeta, espero que les guste y me permitan saber qué les ha parecido.

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
